borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cost of Progress/Transcript
Mission Lilith: "Those vines are anchoring Sanctuary to Mount Scarab. If Cassius can make good on the antidote, that's our way up." :(Checking up on Mordecai) Mordecai: "Hey guys... I heard that from here! Called it!" Lilith: "You were right. Moonshot worked, Mordecai. And you're looking... real bad." Mordecai: "(hacking cough)" Cassius: "Ah, your friend's infected. Excellent! That is to say, his condition is quite advanced, but not incurable. I need you to bring me a blood sample, or, as we say in the scientific community, ''that good red stuff."'' Tiny Tina: "Uhn uh, you ain't getting none of Mordy's blood! Back off! I am a black-belt master of kar-ate! Hyyyah!" Mordecai: "Tina, easy. And it's definitely pronounced ''karate."'' Tiny Tina: "You lucky this time, punk. Was about to kar-ate yo' ass. In half!" :(Collecting the sample) Mordecai: "Aw, man. I don't feel so great in my stamen..." Cassius: "You have the sample? Excellent. Make your way to me, and we will complete the antidote. Together." :(Approaching the Dahl mine entrance) Vaughn: "So I talked to a few bandits about that cursed haunted mine. Rumor is, some Dahl miner dudes got trapped in there back in the day. But, Stanton Dahl decided to seal the mine instead of rescuing them. No bandit has set foot near there since. Bring me back something nice!" Colonel Hector: "Stepping foot in that mine is my red line, Raider. Warning you now. Don't cross it." :(Entering the Dahl mine) Colonel Hector: "Oh, that was a mistake. I'm gonna bury you, Raider." Cassius: "The entrance to my laboratory is just through the mine. Simply follow the ''turn back now signs -- oh, but don't worry, the miners who were trapped inside died horribly decades ago."'' Vaughn: "Boom! Cursed haunted! Called it!" Cassius: "One moment, I will activate the elevator to the lab." Colonel Hector: "Scarab 191 lost a lot of good men after Dahl left us down there to die. That's when I realized, if Pandora was going to become our paradise, we were gonna have to make it ourselves. You won't take that from me." :(Entering the Mt. Scarab Research Center) Cassius: "Bring the blood sample to me so I can begin synthesizing the antidote. It will be nice to see another human face again." :(Entering the Test Candidate Detention) Colonel Hector: "Cassius, you skag-suckling traitor. You could have had a spot in paradise, but there's no room for cowards in the New Pandora. Let's see how long you can hold your breath." Cassius: "No! That maniac is releasing the gas directly into the facility! I can fix this! One moment!" Automated Voice: "Containment failure. Emergency lockdown initiated." Cassius: "Okay, I believe... we're in the clear. Most of the facility should still be safe to traverse. Make your way to me, Vault Hunter." :(Entering the Experimentation Room) Cassius: "There's an emergency console in that containment room. You can vent the remaining gas from there." Cassius: "Very good! You can now proceed without being, as my main bro Vaughn would say, ''plant-monstered up. What a sad fate that would be."'' Cassius: "Ah, yes. The armed guards. Please take care of them, Vault Hunter." Automated Voice: "Decontamination complete." :(Reaching the Observation Deck) Cassius: "Getting closer! Ah, the thrill of scientific progress. Stimulating, isn't it? You know, when this is all over, I think I might take your scientist up on her lascivious offers!" :(Reaching Cassius' Lab) Cassius: "One moment, I'll let you in." Colonel Hector: "Cassius, you book-readin' sonofabitch! Your services are no longer needed. Stand down." Cassius: "I'm in the emergency containment room. Fear not, I absolutely escaped the effects of the gas, and I can assure you I am using ''absolutely quite disingenuously."'' Cassius: "That is where you will deposit your friend's blood sample." Cassius: "Now, scan the sample. The antidote will cause his spores to enter a remissive state. It will also provide you immunity to the gas." :(Scanning the sample) Hyperion Scanner: "Scanning bio-signature" Cassius: "Oh, drat. Your friend's blood was compromised by the decontamination chamber. I can fix this... I can fix this." Cassius: "It's no good. We will need another sample. There's no time for anything else. Open the emergency containment room." :(Opening the bio-containment room) Cassius: "I'd hoped to use the antidote on myself, but we need infected blood... So instead, I must make one final request..." Cassius: "Kill me!" :(Cassius killed) Cassius: "If you're hearing this, I am gone. But I have left oddly-prescient instructions for synthesizing the antidote. First, collect my blood." Cassius: "Yes, yes! Now, to the aptly-named antidote machine! Quickly!" :(Scanning the sample) Hyperion Scanner: "Scanning bio-signature"'' Cassius: "That antidote will save your friend. It will also provide you immunity to the gas, just to be entirely clear." Cassius: "I love that sound." End of mission Tannis: "That man's blood is as titillating as his mind. I will begin synthesizing the antidote immediately. And then Cassius will be inside all of us." Category:Transcripts